


The Lord And Her Lady |thasmin|

by bronzecrimson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, POV First Person, Trauma, Useless Lesbians, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzecrimson/pseuds/bronzecrimson
Summary: When The Doctor met Yaz she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, it was hard to deny they had chemistry, and even harder for Yaz to deny. She has struggled with her sexuality for a while and now she's trying to understand what falling for an alien means...The gang will face many challenges together, lives hang in the balance and the Doctor must keep her feelings in check and not let them cloud her judgment, will she chose the woman she loves, or the lives of millions? Will love force her darker side out, the side she has worked so hard to hide from the world? Well, lets find out! Strap in and get ready for the most brilliant love story in the universe.Hate will NOT be tolerated
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this was originally on wattpad but I've decided to upload chapters here too, please enjoy!

Yaz's POV  
I wander through the library in the TARDIS, browsing through the books half heartedly as my mind strays out of it's comfort zone.  
This whole new life is out of my comfort zone really, the only sure thing I have anymore is her. I never expected this from myself, I'm not even sure what it means, am I allowed to feel like this? She's not human, if I'm being honest I don't really know what she is, I know what I want her to be... Mine. 

The Doctor's POV  
I stand before a panel in the control room, staring at the out of focus button glowing their various colours, I'm not concentrating on them though, I'm thinking about her again.  
I'm not sure how to feel really - I mean, she's perfect but I don't understand why I feel like this.  
I hate not understanding things.  
The last time I felt this way- well I don't know why or who for, I know I've felt like this before though.  
A pair of hands grab my shoulders, I startle and whip round to see Yaz, bouncing on the balls of her feet with that mischievous smile spread across her face.  
"Yaz!- you scared me!" I chuckle, relaxing my tensed up shoulders and turning back to the control panel. She places a hand on my waist and looks over my shoulder.  
"Sorry, whatcha doing?" She asks curiously, I'm very aware of her hand, still resting on my left hip, I swallow hard and try to ignore it, which is harder than it should be. She walks around to stand on my right side, trailing her hand across my back and leaving it rested at the base of my spine. I glance at her sparkling eyes and quickly look away, back at the control panel.  
"Just thinking, about where to go, there's a lot of choice with the whole of time and space on the table" I say, she smiles and leans slightly against me, her hip against mine, my shoulder against hers. I glance heavenward, trying to keep my eyes from wandering to her face.  
"Where are the boys?" Yaz asks looking around  
"Went to visit some family, didnt ask who, too busy" I reply fidgeting with a button.  
"So we can go anywhere while they're gone? Just me and you?" She asks.  
I inhale through my nose and look at her, I can't help but smile when I see her gleaming beautiful brown eyes.  
"I can give you the world, just ask" I tell her. She smiles, sliding her hand from my waist to my side, clutching mine in hers. I feel my hearts racing as I look into her eyes.  
"Show me the stars" she whispers softly, I nod and flip some levers and buttons.

YAZ'S POV  
"Show me the stars" I whisper. She beams and flicks some buttons in an order I don't quite understand. The TARDIS starts up with a loud groaning noise, The doctor whips around, her long blue coat swirls about her legs like a whirlpool. The ground shakes and I trip -because of course I do - but the doctor catches me immediately, lifting me back up, our faces are so close, I put a hand against her chest to stable myself, her eyes flicker over my face, I gaze up at her and she lifts her hand, touching it to my jaw gently. Another crash and this time the doctor falls back and grabs a banister to stay upright, well shit - so close yet so far. The doctor stands back up straight and purses her lips in a smile.   
"Well, we're here." She says walking to the door, gesturing for me to follow.  
"Prepare to be amazed" she says in a goofy voice, I laugh and she pulls the door open, I gasp in shock and awe. I couldn't even begin to explain what i saw, millions and millions of stars freckle a deep dark blue sky. I step back and the doctor puts her hand against my back, stepping beside me. I glace at her as she looks at the view.  
"You're in front of galaxies, you're in literal space and you look at me?" She asks, I giggle and shrug.  
"I guess" I reply. She sits down, her legs dangling over the edge. I sit beside her and shuffle closer.

The Doctor's POV

The TARDIS lands back to earth with a massive thump, knocking Yaz and my balance off a little, we recover quickly and I open the door for her, she exits closely followed by me and we walk down the busy streets of Sheffield, the cold Autumn air makes Yaz shiver slightly, I glance over and remove my coat, draping it over her small shoulders, she flashes me a smile and I return one. Her cheeks are slightly pink from the wind whipping at her face, I can't help but think how beautiful she is. We meet up with the others and I wait for Yaz to start telling them about what we did earlier but she doesn't, she just chats to Ryan about his visit. I'm standing sort of apart from them, further away but close enough to hear them and let me think.  
"How come you stole the Doctors coat?" Ryan asks prodding at her ribs, she laughs and quickly removes my coat and thrusts it towards me, i flash a short smile and take it out of her hands, putting it back over my shoulders, keeping my eyes trailed on her chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous smile outlined by beautiful rouge pigment.  
Graham touches my arm lightly for my attention.  
"You alright Doc? You seem a bit off" He asks, I snap away from my trance.  
"Oh- yeah I was thinking, you should be used to that by now" I reply looking away from Yaz and her intoxicating smile and at Graham, his face slightly creased with concern. I smile reassuringly and he smiles back, patting my arm gently and walking to join the others, my smile fades into a small frown as i watch her laugh at a joke. I shake it off and walk towards the others, standing beside Yaz who smiles widely at me, I mirror hers and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, nudging me with her shoulder. I nudge her back and Ryan gives us a look. We shuffle away quickly and i smile at him awkwardly.

Yaz's POV  
"How come you stole the Doctor's coat?" Ryan asks, poking my side, i laugh half heartedly and pull her coat off, i don't want to, it smells like her - but she does look cold. I hand it to her and our fingers brush together, the butterflies in my stomach flutter a little. I glance over at the Doctor as she talks to Graham, she seems uncomfortable and confused, she almost never looks confused... I continue my conversation but she keeps looking at me, its distracting.  
Graham joins us and turns to me  
"Is everything okay? What happened while we were away?" He asks, I widen my eyes and turn on my heels.  
"Uhh- yep! Yeah yes yeah yeah... Oh we just uh... Explored Sheffield. Yeah I took her around, showed her the sights all that" I say anxiously, Ryan rolls his eyes at me, I shoot him a look and he purses his lips. The doctor joins us and I instantly feel lighter, I nudge her with my shoulder and she does the same, we grin together and Ryan narrows his eyes at us, we shuffle away from each other and she smiles, but I can tell she's biting the inside of her cheek anxiously. I want to take her hand in one of mine and brush her cheek with my other, I want to reassure her and tell her it's going to be ok. But I can't. And I shouldn't. Graham claps his hands and rubs them together making me startle out of my trance.  
"So, where should we go today?" He asks, the doctor shrugs.  
"Wherever! Whenever! It's up to you lot" she says cheerily, I smile to myself and she notices, the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile.  
"You know what I used to be obsessed with? The old castles in the 18th century, like in the stories my mum read me" Ryan exclaims, Graham and I nod.  
"Sure, that could be fun" I reply, Ryan grins and we make our way to the TARDIS. It's weird to be back in here where we nearly kissed...  
The doctor flicks some levers and presses a button or two and the TARDIS starts up with a big rumble. The Doctor grabs a seat before I think to and I lose my balance, tripping over the side of her chair and she catches me, I blush and sit up quickly, looking around to see if the boys noticed, Graham is busy listening to Ryan tell one of the stories his mum told him as a child.  
As I sit up our faces get closer, my heart beats faster and faster with anticipation and... Ryan laughs behind us and I jump away from her, scooting onto a seat beside The Doctor. She looks over at me and I pretend not to notice, my heart goes back to normal and the adrenaline leaves my body, it feels as if it's pouring out of my finger tips. I scrunch my eyes closed in annoyance. The TARDIS lands and we all load out, we gasp collectively. We landed in front of a massive grey castle, the dark sky blankets it, I look up at the stars and then glance at The Doctor who seems as in awe as I feel when I see her.  
"Woah" Ryan mutters  
"Bloody hell" Graham says under his breath.  
"Wow" I whisper, still looking at The Doctor. She looks over and catches my eye.  
"I agree" she says smiling.


	2. 2

The Doctor's POV

We walk closer to the wooden door, the others look at me questioningly.  
"Now what Doc?" Graham asks.  
I step closer and knock hard, my knuckles sting from the effort I had to put in for it to be loud enough. I shake my hand sucking my teeth, groaning. Yaz laughs softly and I roll my eyes at her. The door makes a loud crack and slowly swings open, we all step back in fear and surprise.  
"I'm not sure how I feel about this anymore" Ryan says worriedly, Yaz steps forward.  
"What, you scared kid?" She teases, Ryan crosses his arms and shrugs.  
"Fine if you aren't then ladies first" He tells her grumpily, Yaz cocks and eyebrow and steps forward.

"I don't know why you're so s-" her sentence is cut off by a piercing scream, I jump forward and grab her by the shoulders, pulling her away from the entrance way where a tall dark figure stands, apparently after stepping out of the shadows.  
Ryan steps in front of us protectively and Graham readies his fists.  
I notice I'm holding Yaz in a close embrace and let go quickly.  
"Are you okay?" I ask brushing her cheek. She nods and I smile.  
"Who are you?" Graham asks the figure, it steps out into the light revealing a pale shallow male face with sunken in cheeks, black hair and long thin legs and arms.  
"My name is Adrian, why are you here?" He says blankly, I raise an eyebrow at him.  
"Well you're pleasant" I say, Ryan stifles a laugh and I elbow him.  
"I'm not here for pleasantries, what are you here for?" He asks.  
"We were just in the neighbourhood, thought we'd drop by" I tell him cheerily.  
"What is this place?" Yaz asks leaning closer to try and get a look through the gap in the open door, Adrian shifts abruptly to block Yaz's view and I instinctively grab her arm and pull her back to safety.   
"This is the home of the lady Ana-Maria, who most certainly does not like visitors." He tells us, I huff out air and roll my eyes.  
"Neither do I." He says threateningly  
I step back and pull Yaz with me gently, I grab Ryan's arm and Graham follows us.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this we should leave" I say hurridley.   
I turn back to say goodbye but Adrian moves away quickly to be replaced by a thin woman, as pale as Adrian, with jet black hair.   
"Come in" She says, we look from one person to the other and I step closer again.  
"Who are you?" I ask wearily.  
"I am Lady Ana-Maria of Brasov. Come in, i don't have all day" She tells us. Adrian steps out of the doorway and gestures for us to enter, I look from Graham to Yaz to Ryan and then 'Ana-Maria' her face is cold and irritated. I knit my eyebrows together in concern, Graham purses his lips and pats my arm, walking closer wearily. Ryan follows him and I catch Yaz's arm before she can too.  
"Be careful, stay close. I don't trust this." I tell her, she smiles reassuringly and squeezes my hand. We walk together through the massive doors and into an even larger courtyard. Adrian follows Ana-Maria sheepishly, we look around the large stone wall enclosed space, a few servants dot the massive space, feeding horses or sweeping the cold stone floor. I look around uncomfortably and notice I'm falling behind the others and I rush to catch up, Ryan notices and pulls me into a side hug while we walk.  
"You alright Doctor?" He asks rubbing my arm reassuringly, I nod pursing my lips in a smile.   
Another door swings open, this time opening into the castle.  
"Why are we here?" Yaz asks looking around the massive foyer. Lady Ana turns around, her long black dress swirls around with her.  
"The bigger question, my dear is why are you here?" She asks.  
"We aren't from here-" I start  
"Clearly" She cuts in, I notice Yaz glaring in the corner of my eye.  
"And we needed a place to get warm, we didn't realise this was anything special" I say, she clearly didn't take kindly to that. She cocks an eyebrow at me at Adrian stops in his tracks.  
"How dare you!" He exclaims, she throws an arm in front of the advancing butler.  
"Patience Adrian." She tells him, he stops and retreats.  
"I apologize on behalf of my butler, he can be protective" She says calmly, too calmly.  
"Well, thanks for the grand tour, I think we've outstayed our visit so we'll just show ourselves out" I say stepping away from the tall woman, while my eyes are trained on Maria I back into a person, I gasp and jump back to see Adrian standing behind me.  
"I- but you were just there" I stammer pointing beside Maria, this is getting worse by the second.   
"Well you can't leave now, it is too dark out, travellers have a tendancy to get lost in these parts..." She says, licking her lips slightly, Yaz glances over at me in concern.  
"Really, we're fine, its just a short walk anyhow" Graham tells her.  
"You're testing my patience dear" She warns, I step in front of the others who seem to be growing more scared by the minute.  
"And you mine, we're leaving." I say angrily, she scoffs and steps closer, i move back with my arms spread out beside me, I feel Yaz's hand on my waist.  
"Doctor stop you're gonna get yourself killed" She whispers.  
"You aren't going anywhere" She hisses, just then a large pair of hands grab my shoulders and pull me back, I hear Yaz scream and whip my head around to see the others being dragged away by hooded men.  
"NO! STOP! YASMIN!" I yell, struggling against the strength of whoever is holding me.

Yaz's POV  
I struggle against the string grip of the guard carrying me away, as I look over my shoulder I see The Doctor being dragged away, and my heart breaks. I land hard on my left side after being throw onto the floor of a cold cell, I thought that was just a TV cliche, clearly not.  
"OH! Ouch, Jesus man you don't have to throw me like a sack of potatoes!" I groan, sitting up and backing against the wall, I pull my legs up to my chest and shiver slightly, I can't tell if it's because I'm cold or because of what happened.

The Doctor's POV  
I'm dumped into a small cell, I stand up instantly and grab the bars, pushing myself as close as possible.

"HEY! COME BACK! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" I yell, the man walks away and I groan, hanging my head against the bars. Then an idea pops into my head, I reach into my inside breast pocket and pull my screwdriver out and point it at the lock on the cell door, it whirrs softly and the door clicks, I laugh in relief and look around wearily before stepping out of the cell. Now where is everyone? I wander down long cold halls, looking into cells as I walk past in the hopes of laying my eyes on the girl I love. I scrunch my hands into a fist in anger, I can't believe I was so stupid to let this happen, I can't believe they trusted me to protect them and I failed...

Yaz's POV  
I hear footsteps and lift my head quickly, my door unlocks and opens to reveal another guard, I gasp and back further into the wall away from him, he advances and grabs my arm, hoisting me up with ease. I try to struggle against him but he drags me away easily. I try to yell but a cloth is tied around my mouth to muffle any sound. I can't keep fighting like this, I'll wear myself out and I might need this energy for if anyone lets their guard down. Where is she?  
I'm slammed against a wall, my wrists are strapped against it with steel clamps, I struggle and try to kick while he locks me in, then he clamps my ankles on too. I groan and hang my head, giving up. He leaves me alone in the dark cold room, I close my eyes as a tear slides down my cheek.  
HOURS LATER  
Soft footsteps make me jolt my head upright, Ana-Maria stands before me, a twisted smile spread across her face. She steps closer and I lean my head away.  
"Hello my dear" She hisses, her voice makes me feel sick to my stomach.  
I try to speak but my mouth is muffled still. She steps closer again and brushes my cheek like The Doctor does, I move my face away quickly and she grabs it, pulling it hard to look at her.   
"You're just a beautiful specimen aren't you" She whispers, I groan and thrash against the shackles, She laughs tauntingly and pulls my chin close to her face.  
"You really think you're going to escape me?" She asks, licking her lips a little.  
She pulls my gag down and I spit at the floor beside her.  
"You're disgusting!" I scream, she tuts and grabs me by the neck.  
"That's not very nice" She hisses angrily, I snarl at her and thrash again, she laughs and pushes my neck up so I'm looking at the ceiling and my neck is exposed completely.  
"You look delicious, I can't wait to sink my teeth into your supple neck" She whispers into my ear, my heart sinks and I try to struggle. She lays a hand against my neck and digs her long nails in as she lets it fall down to my collar bone.  
"Get away!" I scream desperately.  
"Screaming won't save you, your precious little friends are locked away, you should feel honoured i chose you, the others didn't have the same aura as you." She tells me in a hushed voice. I sob a little and turn my head away.  
She edges her mouth closer to my neck, I glance down and notice her teeth are sharpened.  
"Please!" I sob. She presses her teeth against my neck, beginning to press harder into my flesh.  
"Stop! Get away from her!" A powerful voice I recognise as The Doctor's yells from behind Ana, She gasps and pulls away, leaving marks on my neck.  
"How did you-!?" She asks, The doctor, Ryan and Graham all stand in the doorway.  
The boys rush forward and grab and arm each, pulling her away.  
"I think it's time we give you a taste of your own medicine?" Graham asks. She screams and thrashes against the boys who drag her into a hall with cells.  
"Yaz! Are you ok? Did she-" The Doctor asks, rushing to me, she takes out her sonic and unlocks my shackles, helping me to get down, I collapse onto the floor and The Doctor kneels in front of me and cups my tear tracked cheeks in her hands.  
"Yeah- Her teeth didn't break my skin, I'm ok" I sob, She smiles in relief and brushes my neck with the back of my hand, I lean my forehead against hers and sniffle.  
"I'm so so sorry" She whispers, I look up at her and shake my head.  
"No- No you didn't do anythi-"  
"Yes, I did. I promised to keep you safe and protect you and I failed." she tells me, a tear starts to roll down her cheek, I press a hand against her face and wipe it away with my thumb.  
"You came through in the end, I knew you would" I whisper, she smiles and places a hand against the nape of my neck. I look up into her brown eyes and edge closer, she does the same - slowly but surely our lips get closer and closer until they're inches apart.  
"Yaz - Are you sure...?" She whispers. I pull her closer and our lips press together, I smile against her lips and she pulls my body closer.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing as there's no episode today I'll try and fill that hole in all of our hearts, enjoy!

Yaz's POV  
Oh my god we're kissing, we're finally kissing, I can't believe it. Her lips are so soft and warm, i've wanted this since I first met her. We pull apart slowly, my hand still against her neck. 

"Wow" I whisper, she smiles and stands up, offering her hand out to me, I take it and stand up. She puts her hands on my waist and looks into my eyes  
"I'm so glad I found you in time" She whispers touching her forehead against mine with her hands either side of my face. I smile and kiss her again.  
"I knew you would. You always do." I say, she beams and strokes my cheek.  
A piercing scream makes us jump, she whips around and sighs  
"Not always. Come on." She says breathlessly, grabbing my hand and running down the corridors. I try to keep up as much as I can with her, thankfully I'm used to it.  
We round a corner to see the boys desperately trying to contain the vampire, she thrashes wildly and screams. Her true colours of insanity are clearly running true.  
"Little help here Doc?" Graham groans, trying to hold her still.

"Oh, yeah right sorry" She says running forward, I do the same and we grab a leg each, she struggles and kicks ferociously, her foot collides with my eye and I yell in pain, dropping her leg and clutch my eye, falling back onto the floor.  
"Yaz!" The Doctor exclaims, also dropping Ana's leg and rushing to my side.  
"I'm- fine. the boys need help- i'll be ok" I groan, tapping her hand reassuringly, I'm really not ok, i want her to wrap her arms around me and kiss my bruised cheek better but the boys really need help restraining that psychopath. I stand back up but feel lightheaded, I stumble back against the wall and slide down onto the floor, she kicked me hard Jesus.  
"Are you sure you're okay Yaz? You don't look too good" Ryan asks, struggling to speak as he tries to hold Ana-Marie. I nod my head, breathing heavily trying to get rid of the dizziness buzzing in my head. I look up at The Doctor, she's so strong, so brave. I wish I was like that...  
Suddenly she yells in pain, Ana-Maria has sunk her teeth into The Doctor's left wrist.  
"NO!" I scream, my head hums like a swarm of wasps are trapped inside but I stand up and rush to her side.  
"Doctor! Oh my God" I gasp, thick red blood begins to trail down her arm, I help her away and unbutton my plaid shirt, it's cold down here and this white tank top isn't exactly the warmest thing but oh well. I wrap it around her wrist and arm, tying it tightly.

The Doctor's POV  
I try to control the young woman who is doing anything to get away from my grip, Ryan looses his grip and I quickly grab her arm in place of him. Wrong move. She looks at me viciously and bites down on my upper arm, breaking skin. Vampire bites are different to human ones, they have a type of venom on the teeth that courses through your veins burning them until every cell is dead and all that's left is your body and a need for blood. Thankfully it won't do all that to me but it doesn't mean the pain of being burned isn't still there. I yell in pain and hear Yaz scream somewhere behind me. Then she grabs me and pulls be away, sitting me against a wall, she shouldn't be doing this she's hurt too.  
"Doctor! Oh my God!" She sobs, I look down to see blood pouring out of my arm, Yaz begins unbuttoning her shirt and I look away instantly, noticing she has a top underneath I look back at my arm where her shirt is being tied tightly.  
"Yaz i- OW!" I yell in pain.  
"Sorry" she tells me pursing her lips  
"I don't need this, I'll - agh- be okay" I reassure her through groans of pain. She raises an eyebrow at me and i huff in annoyance.  
"Okay not fine but I've been worse, sword fights with a missing limb, skipping stones while being electrocuted-OUCH-all that stuff" I tell her nonchalantly.  
"Long story" I reply in response to the confused look on her face.   
"Are you going to be turned into a vampire...?" Yaz asks worriedly, i chuckle and put a hand against her cheek soothingly.  
"That's impossible, my blood literally doesn't allow it." I tell her.  
"Is she okay?" Graham asks, still trying to tame the extremely pissed vampire.  
"Yes I'm fine! You lot overreact too much" I say cheerily, standing up. Yaz catches my arm before I can walk further and pulls me back to her.  
"Doctor I don't think you should be helping them anymore, you'll hurt your hand more" she tells me sternly, I groan loudly and roll my eyes.  
"But I hate not doing stuff! I have to be doing something! Always something! Other wise my mind goes all wobbly, can't concentrate unless I'm doing something!" I tell her, expressing my words with my hands.  
"Help us figure out a plan then" she tells me, grabbing a leg of the ferocious girl.  
Think, think! Come on you idiot think!

Yaz's POV  
My head pounds hard, I can't help but think 'why can't she think faster!?' but I know that's unfair, her mind is brilliant and wonderful and works faster than I could ever fathom. Its fantastic. She's fantastic. I watch her run through ideas in her head, she has a certain way of doing it that is just enchanting to me.

"Right I have a plan - you three, I need your help. Ryan I need you to go back to the TARDIS and fetch me some stuff" she addresses him, he widens his eyes at her exasperatedly  
"What!? Alone?" He protests, she shrugs.  
"Take Graham I don't need him for anything anyway" she notices Graham's slightly offended face and adds "Sorry Graham" He sighs.  
"I need you to find the solar canisters, they're down beside the panel I've been working on recently, do you know which one I mean?" She asks, he nods.  
"Okay, bring me as many of those, Graham find as many mirrors around the TARDIS as you can, rip them off the walls if you need just bring them all" she tells him hurriedly. Ryan and Graham glance at each other and shrug, giving in to her insanity.  
The doctor glances up at my panicked look, if they boys go I'm restraining an insanely vicious and angry vampire on my own

"Here let me help" She says walking over and grabbing one of her arms from underneath the armpit.  
Ana-Maria breaks loose somehow and lunges at me, I back up against the wall in fear, The Doctor jumps forward and throws her arms around the vampire's waist, pulling her literally kicking and screaming away.  
"You're gonna have to kill me before I let you get to her, and I have a tendency not to stay dead" The Doctor hisses, I've never seen her this angry. "That's the plan" Ana-Maria replies

I grab Ana's legs and we restrain her once more, it might be my still thumping headache but The Doctor seems to be treating the girl rougher than before. The boys arrive back quickly, quite clearly out of breath from rushing with the heavy supplies.  
"Now what?" I ask, she flashes a crazy smile and I can't help but laugh.  
"Ryan help me lock one of her arms in this shackle" She says, he does as he's told and she rushes around the room, messing with the mirrors and 'solar canisters' she sets up the mirrors in a specific way, then she sonics the canister. She jumps away from it quickly and grabs me.  
"Not to worry you but we need to run" she says, pulling me with her.  
"Woah! Why what have you done!?" I gasp, running alongside her. She stops abruptly and turns to face me.  
"Found a solution" she says proudly, I look at her incredulously and she beams, a light flashes in the room and a blood curdling scream echos through the stone corridors.  
"What's a vampire's weakness?" She asks.  
"Sunlight!" I gasp, she nods.  
"Brilliant" Graham mutters, I smile.  
"She really is" I say just as quiet as he.  
"We should get out of here" she says, we nod in agreement and she begins running again.

The Doctor's POV  
We run through corridor and room after room, up stairs and through doors, looking for an exit. I try to ignore the searing pain in my arm.  
We enter the massive hall we were in at the start, the massive door leading to the courtyard is ahead of us but the room is so large it'll take us a while to get there even when running.  
Adrian notices us from the other side of the room, okay, at least he probably won't get us in time. I look away and turn to check on the others, they're breathless but still going. I turn back and Adrian is right in front of me, he grabs my forearm right where I was bitten and pain surges through me again, I yell and fall to my knees in pain. He holds my arm tightly and I look up at him, tears beginning to build up in the corner of my eyes.

"Please, please take me but let them go" I whisper, his lips curl into an evil smile but suddenly his body is thrown to the floor after being tackled by another, Yaz has jumped on him and is trying to restrain him, he rolls on top of her and tightens his hands around her neck. I stand up and notice what's happening, the boys are trying to move Adrian away. I rush forward and try to move him away but a burning sensation rushes through my arm, I bite my lip trying not to yell and step back helplessly, I look around for anything to help and notice a small pile of rocks, I grab one in my left hand and step closer cautiously, I smash the rock against the back of his head and he falls limp, the boys roll him off Yaz who coughs and breathes deeply.  
"T-thanks" she stutters.  
"Don't mention it, come on." I reply helping her up with my free hand.  
The four of us run to the door, we all heave one open, me with my one hand and the others using both.  
Once we're into the courtyard we make a mad dash to the exit, once again heaving the door open.  
We all rush to the TARDIS and I slam the doors behind us.  
"Everyone in one one piece?" I ask looking around at the others  
"We're fine, although my lungs would argue otherwise" Graham replies, panting with his hands on his knees. Yaz has a bruise around her neck from when Adrian was choking her, guilt floods through my veins. Ryan hugs Yaz and she beckons for me to join them, I wrap my arms around the two and look up at Graham.  
"Come on then, don't just stand there!" I say, he grins and hugs the three of us tightly.  
"I'm so glad you're all okay" I say, Ryan rubs my back reassuringly and i smile.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday, I went to Blackpool for the day :) Also, I wrote this chapter waaay before Jodie's interview where she answered the question about her bedroom, so that's cool!

Yaz's POV  
I lie on my bed in the TARDIS, reading a Dickens book from the library in my PJs, I sigh and swing my legs off the edge of the bed and place them on the floor, there isn't much sense of night and day in the TARDIS but I know everyone is asleep - Everyone but the Doctor. I can hear her tinkering away at a control panel in the console room. I follow the soft mechanical noises and swing around a doorway leading to the room where she's working. I walk closer to the control panel and watch her, she's lying underneath it messing with wires causing sparks to flash across her face, lighting her up in a way that makes me fall in love with her all over again.  
"Hey you" I say leaning against a panel, she sits up quickly and bangs her head, I giggle and kneel beside her and put a hand to her head, she smiles and takes my hand in hers and squeezes it, bringing it to her warm lips and kissing it softly. I look into her eyes then down at her lips. She grabs my face with both hands and pulls me closer, slamming her lips into mine and kissing me passionately. My heart heats faster and the butterflies in my stomach explode and we pull apart slowly.  
"This is like a dream" I say, scarcely louder than a whisper, she smiles and strokes my cheek with her right hand.  
"How's your arm?" I ask, taking hers in my hands and checking the marks, they're healing nicely but they're gonna leave a scar.

"Fine, the pain has subsided mostly, just occasionally it'll sting" she says, I purse my lips and kiss her again.  
"We should get some sleep, wouldn't wanna be tired for whatever adventures await us tomorrow" I say, she beams and stands up, taking my hand in hers.  
"Hey, would you want to sleep in mine? If you want, it's okay, you probably don't" she says, "stupid" she whispers, I smile at her awkwardness and swing our arms.  
"I'd love to" I whisper, she smiles wide and turns around, still holding my hand she leads me down the orange-tinted hall.  
"I've never seen your room" I note, she shrugs.  
"Guess I don't use it much, I'm always busy, my brain is always filled with stuff, so much stuff I can't focus on sleep" she tells me, we walk down to a large circular door. She swipes her hand across the metal and it slides open with a hiss, I gasp and step inside. The room is slightly orange like everywhere else and wildflowers grow and hang from above, the bed is built into an alcove in the wall, crystals similar to the ones in the control room string across in different patterns, lit up orange and yellow like fairy lights. There are books and clothes cluttered around, some extra stuff we bought in the charity shop like cheap wigs and pirate swords litter the ground, I smile remembering the old times.

"Sorry it's a mess" the doctor mumbles, kicking a pile of books out of the way.  
"It's... Beautiful" I say looking around, the doctor grins proudly.  
"Has it always been this way?" I ask, brushing my fingers over some flower petals.  
"Not that I can remember, the TARDIS changes when I regenerate - can't remember what it used to look like but it always mirrors my personality" she replies flopping onto her bed. I smile and do the same. The cold creeps up my shoulders causing me to shiver and curl under the warm sheets, she joins me and cuddles up. I rest my head across her chest and notice something as I lie in silence, her heart doesn't sound right...  
"Doctor, your heart" I exclaim sitting up, she purses her lips.  
"Oh, right that. I have two hearts, you knew that didn't you?" She replies, it's true I did know but I've never heard anything like it.  
"Yeah I just - didn't expect it. Sorry" I answer lying back down. She strokes my hair as I slowly doze off, listening to the sound of her hearts lulling me to sleep.

The Doctor's POV  
My eyes snap open and I look around my room and then down to the girl wrapped around my torso. Yaz is still sleeping so I scoot away being careful not to wake her, I get dressed and check I have everything I might need, patting my pockets. Yep, everything's in order. I look back at the bed and notice Yaz is sitting upright smiling, I narrow my eyes at her.  
"What are you doing?" I ask coming closer to the bed, she grins crawling to the edge of the bed, throwing her arms out to me. I take another step and hug her, lifting her off the bed and spinning around, she yelps and tightens her grip around my neck, I look down at her and smile.  
"We should go, the boys will wonder where we are" Yaz says, I sigh and nod my head, putting her back down.  
"Get changed, I'll distract them while you sneak out" I tell her, kissing her hurriedly and dashing out the door.  
"Morning you two! How'd you sleep?" I ask cheerily, Graham shrugs and Ryan shakes his head.  
"To early for this, wait" he says taking a sip of the coffee in his hand, I laugh and walk to the control panel I was working on last night.  
"What's this you're doing then?" Graham asks gesturing to the panel of wires.  
"I'm either fixing something or creating an interdimensional wormhole to 7 different planets" I shrug, Graham sighs exasperatedly and sips his tea, I spy Yaz sneaking out of my room and into hers.  
"So what's the plan for today?" Ryan asks, now considerably more awake after his coffee. I shrug and walk around the main control panel.  
"We could watch the first rocket ever to go to space?" I suggest, Graham chokes on his custard cream.  
"Can we? Neil Armstrong is kind of my hero" he says excitedly.  
"I can do you one better if you like, we can watch him take the first steps in the moon" I tell him, he practically bounces with excitement as his eyes light up with joy.  
"Okay, we just need to wait for Yaz to-"  
"What about me?" She asks swinging around a pillar, I try to keep myself smiling like a dork but I can't help it, a wide smile spreads across my face.  
"We're gonna witness the first steps ever taken on the moon, you in?" I tell her, she smiles excitedly and nods her head. I walk to a large lever and grab it with my left hand, bearing down as hard as I can to pull it, it's heavy with two hands but when one hand is out of action it makes it's close to impossible. The TARDIS groans to life and begins whirring, I grab a seat beside Ryan and he crosses his arms.  
"So what's the deal with you and Yaz?" He asks, I clear my throat uncomfortably and hope he can't tell I'm blushing.  
"How'dya mean?" I ask biting my cheek anxiously.  
"Come on I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention, which is a lot" he chuckles, I swallow hard and look anywhere that isn't at him. He puts an arm around me.  
"Hey you don't have to lie to me, I think it's nice" he tells me reassuringly, I smile and bite my lip.  
"Okay fine, maybe I have a bit of a crush but it's nothing more" I reply, he chuckles and elbows me.  
"Well that's not true, you're so into each other" he insists. I groan loudly and he laughs hugging me by the shoulder. I stand up and walk back over to the control panel.

Yaz's POV  
I look over at The Doctor, dashing around the panels, pressing buttons and checking screens excitedly, I smile to myself as I watch her chat to Graham about space. I love seeing her excited about things.  
The TARDIS lands with a soft worping sound and the Doctor stands in front of the doors facing us.  
"Alright! The shuttle will be landing now, are you ready to watch history?" She tells us excitedly, we all whoop and cheer and she opens the doors. The TARDIS is suspended in space, floating lazily beside the moon.  
"Wow, it's bigger than I imagined" I remark, The Doctor smiles at me.  
"They always are" * I grin and sit on the edge with my legs over the side, the others do the same but there isn't enough room for us all so The Doctor kneels behind me, her hand rested on my shoulder so she can see.  
"Wait won't they see the TARDIS?" Graham asks.  
"No, I'm using a cloaking device, they won't notice a thing" She replies.  
We watch in awe as a space shuttle lands on the hard surface of the moon, a door opens and a large boot steps out.  
"We're watching the first-ever steps on the moon" Ryan whispers.  
I feel The Doctor smiling proudly behind me.  
Another person in a bulky astronaut suit steps out and the walk slowly, an American flag is taken out of the shuttle and the two glance at each other before plunging it into the surface of the moon.  
"Wow" Ryan whispers, this is incredible...  
The TARDIS starts to make a worping noise behind us making the Doctor and I jump and whip around.  
"Oh no-- come on not now!" The Doctor groans running to the beeping panels, she pulls a lever down hard but the sounds continue.  
"What's going on? How can we help?" I ask rushing to her side, she bangs her fist against the panel frustratedly.  
"I can't stop it! She's taking us somewhere, I don't know where" The Doctor tells us exasperatedly, we each share looks of concern.  
"It'll be okay" I reassure her gently, she sighs and steps away allowing the TARDIS to do what it wants.

*Don't take that out of context ya creeps


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for missing Sunday's upload!! I've been trying to keep busy this terrible week and I suppose I got a bit caught up in occupying myself yesterday! I hope you're enjoying my fic and keeping safe, remember to stay in doors my lovelies <3

The Doctor's POV

The TARDIS has a destination set, I'm not sure where or why but she seems pretty intent on getting there. Suddenly everything stops, we've landed. I glance at the others and shrug, we step out into a strange futuristic room with large glowing panels and desks covered in research papers. A girl with dark blue hair in a tight ponytail with a white shirt walks in and looks at us in shock.  
"JEB IT WORKED" She yells before I can even say hello, she slams a button and a holographic wall pops up around us.  
"What!? What's going on?" Yaz asks.  
The girl looks at us anxiously and bounces on the balls of her feet impatiently. Suddenly a young man runs into the room and gasps, he laughs and grabs the girl, hugging her and cheering in victory.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but where are we?" I ask looking around.  
The young man composes himself and beams at us.  
"I'm so sorry, where are my manors? My name is Jebodiah and this is my partner Ria" He tells us, I smile.

"Well nice to meet you Jeb - Ria, this is my gang, Yaz, Graham and Ryan, and I'm The Doctor" I reply gesturing to each as I say their name.  
"I would offer my hand to shake but" I cut myself off and gesture to the wall.  
Graham glances round at the holographic prison we're standing in.  
"Why are we in a cage? Or here at all to be precise" He inquires.  
"I hacked into your ship allowing me to control exactly where you go! Smart isn't it?" Jeb tells us excitedly, I furrow my eyebrows at him.  
"I s'pose, but the TARDIS' mainframe is incredibly difficult to infiltrate, how did you even manage it?" I ask.

"That's why I was so surprised, I didn't even think it would work." Ria tells me, I take my sonic out and point it at the wall around us, the hologram falls and Jeb's jaw drops with it.  
"Sorry, don't like getting put in cages" I say glancing at Yaz quickly.  
"What is that beautiful piece of technology!?" He gasps reaching out a hand, I snatch it away and put it back in my pocket.  
"Also don't like people touching my sonic, where are we?" I ask, he sucks his teeth and shrugs.  
"No can do I'm afraid, we have to keep it under very tight wraps." He says.  
"What you can't tell us where we are?" Ryan asks, Ria shakes her head.  
"Nobody here knows, they just accept it after a while, some don't even ask" she tells us, I narrow my eyes.  
"How many people are here?" I ask, Jeb huffs air as he thinks.

"Crikey, thousands, maybe even millions" he shrugs, Yaz widens her eyes in disbelief.  
"Millions? Did you kidnap them too?" She asks, Jeb grits his teeth slightly.  
"Well kidnappings a bit of a strong word but no they live here, most were born but some imagrate." He tells us.  
"How can you imagrate somewhere you don't even know the name of?" I ask, Ria sighs.  
"Look we shouldn't even be telling you all this. Show me your hands" she tells us, I put my arms out and she puts a pair of greenish shackles around my wrists.  
"Ouch! Why'd you do that??" I gasp as the metal pinches my skin.  
"Sorry, It's so I can take you to your room without kicking up a fuss" she tells me, she Jeb does the same to the others and he pulls Graham and Ryan by the elbows, Ria takes Yaz and I and escorts us down a hall with many doors, Jeb and the others stop in front of one but Ria continues on.

"Where are we going again?" Yaz asks peering around. Suddenly Ria stops in front of a door as well and presses her hand against the white metal, the door hisses and slides open revealing a small room with two single beds beside each other, separated by a metal bedside table.  
"What's this?" I ask, Ria pushes me into the room gently and I realize.  
"Oh, this is our room" I say, she nods and closes the door leaving us alone.

Yaz's POV

The door slides shut behind us with a clang leaving The Doctor and I alone.  
"Well this is great" I sigh, she purses her lips and wanders around the room, our hands are still shackled but she presses her hands against the wall, looking it up and down.  
She suddenly steps away from the wall and walks to me, an excited expression on her face that if I'm honest is a little concerning.  
"I still have my sonic" she exclaims, I furrow my eyebrows at her.  
"Yes but how do you expect to get it from your inside coat pocket with your hands like this?" I ask, she beams and I sigh realising what she's asking.  
"You want me to get it out of your pocket don't you" I ask exasperatedly, she nods cocking an eyebrow at me and I chuckle.

"Fine" I groan, stepping closer. I look her up and down trying to think of the best way of retrieving the sonic from her pocket.  
"Right so if you put your arms around me here-" I say ducking my head through her arms so they're around my neck, I start to blush a little.  
"And then I can get to your pocket easier" I say trying to ignore her piercing eyes that don't seem to stop gazing at me. 

After a little struggling on account of my arms being longer than I remember I finally manage to reach my hand into her breast pocket without groping her - (maybe a little unfortunately) and grab the sonic.  
I stand back straight, The Doctor's arms are still around my neck.  
"Got it" I say, my arm is cramping up like crazy but I ignore it, keeping my eyes on hers. She opens her mouth a little to speak but closes it again, pulling me closer, our lips touch and we kiss again.

Her lips are addictive, the way she kisses me is intoxicating. It's like I crave to kiss her again every time we pull away. I make sure to savour this one as much as I can, as long as I can.  
My hands are locked together at the wrists so I grab the collar of her coat and pull it closer against my body.

"Someones-going to- come back-" She gasps through my desperate kisses, I know she's right but I don't want it to end. I groan and kiss her once more before pulling away and stepping back. She smiles cheekily at me and I giggle, handing her the sonic.  
She points it at my cuffs and they click and fall away onto the floor with a soft clunk. I smile and rub my wrists where the metal dug in and pinched my skin. She flips the sonic onto her own shackles and with a soft whirr they too unlock and drop onto the ground. She spins around to the door and points the sonic at that, it makes it's usual noise followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Really? This you can't manage?" She gasps in annoyance, I sigh and sit on a bed.  
"What now?" I ask, The Doctor shrugs.  
"We wait" she tells me. I groan and flop backward onto the bed. The Doctor starts pacing the room, I listen to her softly walk across the marble floor, the sound slowly helping me to sleep.  
Suddenly I'm being shaken awake by a pair of small hands, I open my eyes and look up to see the Doctor kneeling over me right over my face.  
"Woah!" I gasp sitting up, knocking our foreheads together hard, she falls back to the end of the bed groaning, clutching her head.

"Ouch! Yaz why'd you do that!?" She gasps rubbing the now slightly red spot where our heads collided.  
"I didn't do it on purpose! You scared me! I'm not exactly used to making up with someone's face inches from mine" I tell her, she looks at me for a moment, her eyes twinkling naughtily, her expression makes me crack up, laughing so hard I have to clutch my side from a stitch, she laughs just as hard as I, at this point I'm not even sure what's funny, we just have uncontrollable urge to laugh. That's the best feeling and it's even better with the person I love most in the universe.

The Doctor's POV

Laughter and joy is filling me and pouring out, I suddenly remember why I had to wake up Yaz.  
"Oh! Yaz! Come with me" I gasp, she looks at me in confusion and I grab her hand pulling her to the middle of the room.  
"What? Why what's happening?" She asks confusedly, I point to the floor and she looks at me like I'm crazy.  
"Oh right I should explain, listen!" I say hurriedly, kneeling down and pressing my ear against the marble, she narrows her eyes but does the same as I.  
"Do you hear that?" I whisper, she shakes her head.  
"Listen" I hush, a soft humming can be heard.  
"Oh I hear it! What is that?" She exclaims, I shrug.  
"Dunno, but I think it's worth finding out" I tell her smiling  
I stand upright and my coat flicks around me, I pick up a pair of the handcuffs and look them over, flipping them in my hands. I quickly press my tongue against the metal and lick it, I feel Yaz's eyes widen in shock behind me.

"What are you doing!?" She asks.  
"I can't tell what type of metal this is so I'm testing it." I tell her, she shrugs.  
"Sure sounds about right" she replies chuckling softly, I smile to myself.  
The metal isn't what I expected, earthy tasting, like dirt or grass - weird. Just then the door slides open and I jump away from Ria who seems just as surprised as I.  
"What!? How did you- your hands they're-" she stutters  
"Oh yeah, remember the thing about not liking cages? Not a fan of handcuffs either" I tell her shrugging, she knits her brows and picks up the discarded metal and pockets it sighing.

"I need your device, the sonic is that what you call it?" She says, I glare at her and she purses her lips.  
"Come on there's no use fighting it" she says stepping closer with her hand out. I cross my arms keeping the sonic close against my chest.  
She takes out a device of he own, square shaped like a taser, I've seen one of those before... it's called a freeze tagger, it basically zaps you with enough energy to freeze up your muscles so you can't move.  
"Hand it over or you'll find out what my device can do" she tells me pointing it near my face.

"Bad move, I don't tend to do well with people when they threaten me" I reply stepping away from her.  
My eyes flash from the device in Ria's hand to Yaz stand behind her, she catches my eye and I gesture to the open door behind Ria, trying to get the message across that she should leave but she doesn't move.  
"Hey! Really trying to help here, threatening her is not a good idea!" Yaz calls, Ria doesn't flinch.  
"I'm going to warn you one more time, give me the sonic." She says stepping closer again, her tagger inches from my face. I clench my jaw and lean away from her, I glance back at Yaz and I notice the panic and concern in her eyes.

"Last chance" Ria hisses, I can't give it to her, it's our only chance of getting out of here. I close my eyes, readying myself to be shocked. A soft buzzing noise starts in front of my face and I open my eyes just before a feeling hits me I've never felt, something coursing through my body, stiffening my arms and legs, my jaw clamps shut.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for not uploading again yesterday!! I keep forgetting lmao sorry <3

Yaz's POV  
I stand behind Ria complete helpless as I watch her press a button on the strange device, I have no idea what the thing is going to do, what if it hurts her? Crap! A small light blue ball shoots out of the end and hits The Doctor square in the chest.  
"No!" I shout, running forward, grabbing Ria by the shoulders and pulling her away, she tries to use the weapon on me and I knock it out of her hands, I never thought my police training would be used in a situation like this! Ria punches me in the gut and I gasp, trying to retrieve the air back into my lungs. I grab the handcuffs out of her pocket and clasp them around her wrists, she turns around and glares at me and I smile sarcastically. I grab her and shove her into a corner.  
"Sit. Stay." I order, she huffs and curls her knees to her chest. I turn around and rush to the Doctor.  
"Doctor! Are you okay!?" I gasp, she's still standing upright, her eyes are still moving and blinking but she won't move, I don't understand what's happening... Her eyes soften, trying to communicate that shes okay.  
"What did you do!?" I ask Ria angrily.  
"What you've never heard of a freeze tagger?" She scoffs I spread my hands and shake my head in frustration.  
"Her muscles have frozen, tensed. She'll be perfectly fine she just can't move or talk" Ria tells me. I try to stifle a sob and turn back to look at the Doctor again.  
"You're gonna be okay, I'll look after you" I tell her, stroking her cheek.  
"Where's Jeb?" I ask quickly, Ria smirks.  
"Taking care of the boys" she says, I look behind be at the Doctor, her eyes widen and she sighs heavily.  
"He's not gonna hurt them right?" I ask, she shrugs.  
"Not unless they try something"  
I sigh, that's pretty likely knowing those two. I turn back around to The Doctor, walking closer.  
"I'm going to go make sure they're okay, I'm gonna leave you in here but don't worry I'm taking Ria. I'll be back soon okay?" I say, I realise she can't reply.  
"Uhh blink twice if that's okay"  
She blinks twice, I laugh a little and turn, before I leave I turn back around and run to her, pressing my lips firmly against hers. Ria makes a retching noise and I glare at her.  
"Okay, I'll be back soon." I say, squeezing her stiff hand. I turn to Ria and grab her by the arm, lifting her off the ground and dragging her out of the door and down the hall.  
"Where are the others?" I ask stiffly, she huffs and tries to tug her arm out of my grip, I pull back hard.  
"Oi, I'm in charge here, tell me" I bark, she looks at me, wide eyed.  
"Okay okay... Here up ahead" she groans pointing to a door a little ways down the hall.   
"Good, that wasn't so hard was it?" I ask, she huffs. We stop in front of the door and I look at Ria expectantly. She sighs and rolls her eyes, pressing her hand on the metal. The door slides open and it reveals Ryan and Graham, Ryan is sat on his bed with his head in his hands and Graham is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Yaz!" Ryan gasps jumping onto his feet, I smile and Graham stands up, starting to walk to me. He notices Ria standing next to me and steps back wearily.  
"Why is she here?" He asks. I lift her arm to display her locked up wrists. He doesn't seem to trust it but I don't really blame him.  
"Where's the Doc?" he asks, creasing his brow in concern. I bite my lip, the thought of her standing there all alone, probably scared and maybe in pain...

The Doctor's POV  
I'm completely alone, I can't move or speak or anything at all. It's scary... I've never felt like this... My fingers start to warm up, I can move them! My arms start to loosen up and I can finally move. I sigh thankfully, shaking my hands and arms to help blood flow.  
I grab my sonic from a bed and leave, running down the hall. I spot Yaz and the others leaving a room.  
"Doctor!" Yaz gasps, running and embracing me tightly, It feels so good to hug her. She pulls away slowly and she gazes into my eyes. I want to kiss her so bad but I shouldn't. At least not in front of the others... I step back and turn to the others.  
"Hey you two, how'd you manage?" I ask.  
"Not brilliant, it was pretty boring" Ryan sighs, I chuckle and unlock their cuffs with my sonic.  
"So how were you two?" Graham asks, he's holding Ria by the elbow. Yaz - Who is standing behind Graham and Ryan - Widens her eyes and stifles a giggle.  
"Oh uh- Yaz just had a nap, did you know she snores heavily?" I say, she stops giggling and glares at me, Ryan points and laughs mockingly.  
"What!? I don't!!" She protests, shoving Ryan jokingly.  
"Okay not really" I laugh. Ria crosses her arms, honestly i forgot she was there really...  
The mood instantly changes and I shift on my feet awkwardly.  
"What do we do with her?" Yaz asks from behind me, shooting Ria a dirty look.  
"Come with me" I say turning on my heel, striding down the hall with the others not far behind, Ria reluctantly being dragged in tow. I walk back into mine and Yaz's room.  
"Hand over everything in your pockets" I demand, Ria looks at me, her face stone cold.  
"Not a chance" She tells me stiffly. I look over at Yaz.  
"Yaz, you were taught how to pat someone down during your time training right?" I ask, she nods and i gesture to Ria.  
"Put your arms out. Now." Yaz tells her. She sighs and does as she's told, Yaz puts a hand either side of Ria's torso and pats lightly down her legs and back up to her arms.  
"Jealous?" Ryan whispers, leaning close. I look at him in shock and he laughs.  
"She's clear." Yaz says, I try to recompose myself and smile.  
"Okay, we need a way to keep her in here, she can open the doors with her hand and she can still do that with the cuffs so we're gonna have to keep her away... any ideas?" I ask, wandering around the small room, looking at possibilities. Ria clears her throat.  
"I'm still here you know" She says grumpily, I roll my eyes.  
"Well obviously, the problem is I don't know how to keep you here" I say exasperatedly, Graham chuckles.   
Yaz's POV  
The best idea we came up with is to use both sets of handcuffs and lock Ria onto the bed frame and hope it keeps her in, now we have to focus on our next problem, Jeb. We don't even know where he is.  
"Come on let's get out of here" Ryan says after clicking Ria's wrist into a pair connected to the head rest.  
"Yeah, quick thing though, where is the TARDIS?" I ask, the others stop in their tracks and groan.  
"That may be an issue" Graham sighs. We continue down the hall until we find a large door, I glance at the others and push it open.  
The door opens onto a courtyard where people bustle around, talking or carrying boxes. I step through and someone instantly crashes into me.  
"Oh sorry-" I begin  
"Yeah okay thanks bye" the man replies rushing off again, I watch him walk away in shock and turn to the others.  
"Bit rude! It's like London but with aliens - which ive seen so I can say that." The Doctor exclaims. The boys share a look of bewilderment and I just smile to myself. I love her stories.  
She taps a young woman who has light blue skin, she turns around.  
"Why is it so busy today?" The Doctor asks, the woman smiles confusedly.  
"You really dont know?" She laughs incredulously.  
"It's the Swarqs parade" She tells me.  
"Like we're meant to know what that is" Ryan whispers to Graham. We thank the woman and we continue making our way through the bustling crowds, trying not to be split up by the parade goers. I take The Doctor by the hand and she grabs Ryan who grabs Graham and we all walk together holding tight onto each others hands.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Graham asks from somewhere behind me, she shrugs and continue walking.  
"Where we can find answers" she replies, Graham sighs grumpily.  
"Could be more specific" he grumbles.   
We continue on through the crowd. Jeb will probably be finding Ria soon then we'll be in trouble. A group of young teenagers run towards us, laughing and cheering, they run right through our chain and break us up, I tighten my grip on The Doctor's hand but we still end up jostled apart. People continue walking and the group is split apart.  
"Doctor!?" I call out "Ryan!? Guys?" I yell desperately.

The Doctor's POV  
I lose my grip on the Yaz's hand and someone walks straight into me, pushing me onto the ground.  
Nobody seems to notice. I groan and try to sit myself up, someone knees me in the chest and I yell in pain, then someone stands on my wrist and I stifle a scream, suddenly someone grabs me by the back of my shirt and lifts me up, I look up to see Ryan looking concerned.  
"Are you okay!?" He asks, I shake my head.  
"Not at all, we need to get out of this crowd and find the others." I groan, he nods in agreement and takes my hand, his height and build makes it easier to get through the masses of people by hiding behind him. We find a sort of large square marble sculpture and Ryan climbs on and lifts me up beside him. I clutch my side, groaning in pain, I have to find Yaz. I stand up, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.  
"Woah Doctor you're hurt, you need to rest" Ryan exclaims putting a hand on my back to help me stand. I brush him off and stand on my toes, trying to spot anyone in the sea of people. I spot Yaz being jostled around, an elbow makes contact with her face and I gasp, I jump off the block with a groan and make my way to where I saw her. Ryan calls after me and grabs my arm, preventing me from going any further.  
"No! Ryan get off!" I gasp  
"You'll get yourself killed!" He shouts, pulling me back. I try to kick myself out of his grip. He practically carries me away from the crowd, as I'm lifted I can't seem to see her anymore...  
Ryan sits me back on the marble block and I hang my head.  
"But she's there! She- she needs help'  
"She doesn't need our help, she's strong you know that" He tells me, I sigh. I know he's right, she doesn't need me.. Maybe I need her.

Yaz's POV  
Someone knocks into me and I fall backwards into a pair of hands that lock around my armpits and upper arm. Another pair grab my ankles and lift me off the ground, my mind starts racing as confusion floods it. They begin carrying me through the crowds, nobody seems to notice me as I scream and try to break loose from their grip. I attempt to shout in protest but my throat is dry from anxiety. I'm carried to a small room with a hidden panel as a door. The two men throw me onto the ground and leave me, closing the door behind them. I sit up and groan, rubbing my temple. I look around the dark room, trying to figure out what next.


	7. 7

The Doctor's POV  
Ryan seems just as agitated as I, concern spread across his face as he searches the crowds for Yaz or Graham, I'm not sure who to be more worried for, I mean Yaz can stick up for herself but she's pretty tiny, if she gets hurt in the crowds like me she might not get as lucky as I did. God the anxiety is making me feel sick. There's got to be something I can do. I stand slowly, groaning as my bruised shoulder aches. Ryan glances at me worriedly.  
"You're not gonna run off again are you?" He asks, I shake my head.  
"No. YAZ!? GRAHAM!?" I yell at the top of my lungs, causing several passers by to startle and even curse me out in another language. I ignore them and continue shouting their names.

Yaz's POV  
I sit with my back to the wall, the room is solid concrete with no windows or doors other than the one we entered with that locked behind them. There's nothing for me to use. I'm trapped. The loud chatter from the parade would drown out any shouts for help. It's completely useless... I groan and clunk my head against the wall behind me. Hours pass as I pace the small dark room, trying to pass the time, or at least distracted myself from the dread slowly building in the pit of my stomach. I want the Doctor. I want to know why I'm here. I want to know where I am. Suddenly the door unlocks and opens slowly. Jeb stands in the door way, glaring angrily. I gasp and back against the wall quickly.  
"Quite impressive. That Doctor lass is a smart one. But I suppose I don't have to tell you that." He growls.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"You're going to serve as... Collateral." He tells me sternly, I take another step away from him.  
"What? How?" I ask worriedly, he laughs in a way that twists my stomach.  
"Come here." He orders. I step closed unwillingly and he grabs my arm.  
"Follow me and don't make a sound" he tells me. I know not to, my training said to follow orders if there is any threat. I have to keep myself safe.  
He drags me out of the room and around the outskirts of the courtyard. I try to keep my eye out for the Doctor but no luck. As Jeb drags me along I notice Graham standing against a pilar, he has a slight nosebleed but seems fine. He notices me and his eyes light for up a moment, only to be replaced by worry. My eyes dart from Jeb to Graham, 'get away'. He shakes his head and I nod gently. Reluctantly he glances around and sinks into the crowd. Okay, Grahams safe. We continue on up to a staircase, it's less busy than the courtyard but there are still people standing around chatting.   
Another staircase, up up up.  
Finally we enter a large room over looking the crowds, panels and buttons surround us.  
"What is this place?" I question.  
"Give me your hands" he tells me, I do so reluctantly and he clicks another pair of handcuffs around me.  
"You didn't answer my question" I say, he glares at me and I hush up.  
"Sit. Stay." He orders. I do so and he nods contentedly.

The Doctor's POV  
I continue calling out relentlessly, no response.  
"You're looking for Yaz?" A man asks, I look at him distrustfully.  
"Yes... Do you know where she is?" I ask hopefully, he nods and I glance over at Ryan, he gives me a look sort of like 'bad idea' but I ignore him and step down from the marble block. I follow the guy up a load of stairs, must be like five or six flights?  
Finally we get to a large room, we enter and my eyes fall on Yaz, slumped against a wall, her hands cuffed. Her bored expression is quickly replaced by joy when she sees me, I smile widely and rush to hug her but the man grabs my arm and pulls me back into place. I frown and look around at our surroundings, something isn't right. Jeb comes into view in a door way.  
"Oh really? You again?" I groan, he clearly doesn't have a sense of humour. I stand up straight, time to get serious.  
"Why are we here?" I ask, crossing my arms. Jeb puts and arm on Yaz's shoulder and she flinches slightly, my blood boils but I keep my cool, exhaling quietly to let out my rage.  
"I just thought you'd need a little... Incentive." He tells me, I lift my chin as I clench my teeth in fury.  
"Is this pushing your buttons a bit?" He asks, shaking Yaz by the shoulder a little. I have to stay cool, he wants me to react. I look into Yaz's eyes, she doesn't look scared, just sad.  
"No Jeb, I'm perfectly fine. What dya' mean 'Incentive'?" I ask, his mouth twists into a smile.  
"Well I need you to do something, but I'm not too sure you'd do it without a little... Push." He explains. I shake my head a little.  
"I'm not doing anything. Let her go." I say, he laughs a little.  
"Woah, I don't want a big argument, I'm not gonna hurt her because you're gonna do as you're told okay?" He tells me, fear starts to creep into Yaz's eyes.  
"What do you want?" I ask, I have to save her.  
"I need a Time Lord's mind for this experiment, that's all" he says, I furrow my eyebrows.  
"Okay...? What's the experiment?" I ask, he chuckles to himself.  
"Well you see, I'm working on interspace teleportation, it's a difficult art to master - as you know, that's why I need you. Your brilliant mind.   
Yaz's POV  
"I've been building a piece of technology but I need your mind to finish it." Jeb tells the Doctor, his grip on my shoulder strong and tight.  
The Doctor is growing more and more stressed out and it's obvious.  
"What does the technology do exactly?" The Doctor asks, walking slowly around the room, surveying the various wires, buttons and screens.  
"I'll just tell you as it is, no use skirting around it. My plan is to use my device to mass teleport everyone in this colony into an anti-void." Jeb explains. I look from him to The Doctor in shock, she seems just as taken aback. She stumbles over her words for a moment before pulling herself back together.  
"I- I'm not going to do that" she says, Jeb chuckles and pulls me up by the arm into a standing position.  
"That's where she comes in" He says gesturing at me. The Doctor groans and rolls her head back frustratedly.  
"Oh Jebodiah, hostages never go to plan, we both know I'm never going to do it just like you're never going to kill Yaz, you don't even have a weapon."  
Jeb's expression quickly turns thunderous, his reveal didn't procure the desired effect and now he's angry. He grips my upper arm harder and drags me across to one of the full body windows overlooking the crowd. He swings the window open and thrusts me toward the edge. A soft scream escapes my lips as I look down at the crowds so far below me. A fall like this would kill me before I even hit the floor. The Doctor instantly darts forward, one hand outstretched.  
"Okay! Okay just- just calm down alright? Let's all just relax." She gasps, Jeb's eyes are wild and unpredictable.  
"Don't do it Doctor! Innocent people will die!" I call, my eyes are filling with tears but the blurry shape of the Doctor seems to become more and more distressed, her originally strong and steady posture has loosened, her shoulders are sagging and her hands that previously were balled up into fists are hanging at her sides.  
"Yaz- I can't lose you" she whispers, I shake my head and blink tears from my eyes.  
"I'm not lost if we both know where I'm going." I tell her. She purses her lips, choking back tears.  
"She's not going to do it. You may as well let go now." I tell him, the Doctor shakes her head.  
"What do you say Doctor?" Jeb asks.  
She looks right into my eyes, even when death is a few hundred miles below me, I feel calm and relaxed - I trust her.  
"I can't kill those people. But I can't let you kill her." The Doctor tells him. He loosens his grip on my arm, I let out a strangled sort of scream and he tightens his grip again, adrenaline is tingling in my fingers and toes.  
"You have five seconds before i let go of this girl and she crashes to the ground so far below us, such a shame it would be, such a young life lost" Jeb tells us.  
"better one young life than hundreds" I snap, he glares at me and I stare up indignantly.  
"One" Jeb begins, the Doctor gasps.  
"Two"  
"Doctor, it's ok" I call  
"No!"  
"Three"  
"Four"  
"I love you Yasmin Khan!"  
"I-"  
"Five"  
Jeb's grip on my arm loosens entirely and instantly my body is plummeting towards the parade below. So this is how I die, without telling the woman I love how I feel...

The Doctor's POV  
"I love you Yasmin Khan!" I shout  
"I-" she begins, only to be cut short by Jeb uttering the last word she'll ever hear. Suddenly Ryan tackles Jeb from behind. This is my chance. I run to the TARDIS, the doors swing open as if they know and I start her up, switching on the cloaking device. The doors remain open and it snaps from the strange room to falling along side Yaz, I run to the doors, using the rail to keep me inside the ship.  
"YAZ!" I shout, reaching my hand out to grab her hand. I miss, just brushing her fingers lightly. Another try and this time I hook my foot around a rail and lean further, I glance down and notice the floor, and people on it are growing uncomfortably close. I reach as far and hard as I can and manage to grab Yaz's hand tightly. I use all my strength to pull us into the TARDIS.  
We land on the grated floors hard, I stand up immediately and push a button on the control panel, we've stopped falling and are suspended in the air, invisible to everyone below. I run to Yaz who is still stomach down on the floor, gasping for air desperately. I kneel beside her and lift her up slightly, leaning against my body. I sigh in relief and brush her hair away from her wind-whipped face. She says nothing, but I can't blame her for it, her mouth and throat will be dry and her lungs are still working out the air she inhaled and swallowed so quickly.  
"I- I love you too." She whispers hoarsley, her voice is quiet and rough, I'm just glad to hear it at all though. Especially saying the greatest phrase in the entire universe. I kiss her gently and quickly so she can keep her breath. She beams up at me and kisses me again, long and hard. She pulls herself up with my shoulders and sits on my lap, one leg either side, still kneeling on the grated floor.  
"Oh!" I gasp pulling away quickly, Yaz looks at me worriedly.  
"What? Are you okay!?" She asks, her voice still a little gravelly.  
"I left Jeb and Ryan!" I tell her, standing up and flinging open the TARDIS doors.

"Ryan!"


	8. 8

Yaz's POV  
"Ryan!" The Doctor gasps, running out of the TARDIS to aid Ryan. I'm still leaning heavy against a banister, trying to recover from my fall. I've never been so close to it all ending... I swallow hard and look up, the Doctor and Ryan are wrestling Jeb, I should help...

I stand up weakly and my legs wobble, I'm gonna struggle to help in this condition. I sigh and plonk onto one of the leather seats. I have to look away from the struggle going on out there. It hurts too much to watch this all happening because of my weakness. I hear the sound of grunting and punches hitting flesh. I have to help somehow.

I should find Graham. I sneak out of the doors and press my body against the wall, side stepping away quietly so as not to draw attention to myself. Once I'm clear of danger I begin to speed up, I can't quite run because I'm still shaken up, I stumble down the stairs and round a corner only to have someone crash straight into me, I trip back and the person helps me to stay upright. I look up and realize Graham is standing right in front of me, he sighs in relief, possibly even holding back tears.

"Yaz! Oh love, you're okay" he gasps, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"I saw you falling" he tells me, I sniffle and hug him back, wiping my tears away.  
"Im okay, the Doctor saved me, she always does" I reassure him, he smiles and squeezes my arm.

The Doctor's POV  
I help Ryan to deal with Jeb, he throws a punch which narrowly misses Ryan's cheek.  
"She's gone now, fallen all the way down to get smushed on the ground" Jeb laughs crazily, Ryan looks at me, his eyes sad.  
"Yaz is- you didn't get to her?" He asks sadly, I begin to shake my head to be interrupted by Jeb.  
"Oh yes, she was too late, in the end she'll never really be able to save anyone." He says.  
"No! Ryan she's okay! It's okay, She's safe in the TARDIS" I gasp, Ryan sighs.  
"He's just messing with us" I tell him. He laughs and runs to the still open window.  
"I see her down there, all red and mushy" He tells us in a sing song voice. I step closer and outstretch a hand.

"Jeb come here, get away from there" I beg. He grins and I step closer again.  
"I'm just gonna go say hello" He tells me, he takes a step back and falls out the window. I gasp and turn my head away, Ryan runs to the window and claps a hand over his mouth, groaning.  
"He- he's gone" Ryan mumbles, I sigh and press my hands over my face.  
"Is Yaz really okay?" He asks turning to me, I nod, speechless.  
He sighs in relief and I sit down, clutching my arms.  
Yaz and Graham walk up the stairs, I look up and gasp, standing and running to her.  
I hug her tightly, burrowing my face into her shoulder.

"Where is he?" She asks in concern, I sniffle, wiping away a tear.  
"He- he went" I whisper. She looks at me confusedly and then to Ryan, he gestures out of the window. Realisation crosses Yaz's face and she sighs, hugging me again.  
"We should leave now. Come on" Yaz tells me, walking with me to the TARDIS.  
We all load in and I press a button, the TARDIS begins worping and groaning, I lean against one of the pillars, rubbing my face to clear the frustration.  
Yaz walks over and stands beside me, sighing heavily.

"I don't think I thanked you properly" She says, I look over in surprise.  
"Wait- Thank you- why?" I ask.  
"Because you saved me" She tells me, I shake my head.  
"No-Well yeah but there's no reason to thank me" I say, she smiles.  
"You could've died, what if you'd fallen to?" Yaz says, squeezing my arm.  
"I didn't even think about that..." I sigh. She smiles and glides her hand down from my upper-arm and down to my hand, where she takes it in hers. I smile at her and my eyes flicker over her beautiful features.  
"Do you feel better now?" I ask brushing her cheek with the back of my hand.  
"Yeah, i've gotten used to everything in my stomach feeling re-arranged" She laughs, I chuckle and pull her closer, kissing her deeply. I hear a strangled scream from behind me and remember the others are still there.

Yaz's POV  
The Doctor gasps and pulls out of our kiss, I clap my hand to my mouth, turning to look at Ryan and Graham who are standing on the other side of the room, staring at us and laughing nervously.  
"Uh- Hey guys-" I stammer, Ryan laughs and shifts on his feet.  
"Hey Yaz, watcha doin'?" Ryan giggles, I press my palm against my face in embarrassment. The Doctor bites her lip a little and i take her hand.  
"I love her. We love each other and- and we've been keeping everything a secret." I blurt,   
The Doctor looks at me with her eyebrows raised and shrugs, nodding.  
The boys laugh, not knowing what to say, Graham grins.  
"I'm happy for you two." He says cheerfully. I glance at the Doctor lovingly and she catches my eye, smiling widely. 

The Doctor's POV

Life in the TARDIS is easier now the others know about Yaz and I, without all the sneaking around. I don't know why I thought they would react badly.  
There's a lot to figure out still, and the last time I've been involved with a companion - well, I don't remember much, but I'm sure it didn't end well.  
Three slow taps on the door of my room and I know it's Yaz, she has a special way of knocking so I know it's her. 

"Come in!" I call, the door slides open to reveal her, a hint of a smile appearing in the corners of her lips and love in her gorgeous brown eyes.  
"Hiya" She beams, practically skipping to my bedside.  
"Whatcha up to?" She asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leaning against me.  
"Thinking" I say vaguely.   
"I should've known really." She chuckles, plopping next to me on the bed. I shuffle around, sitting cross-legged in front of her.   
"So, how come you decide to swing round?" I ask, she shrugs. 

"Dunno, just wanted to visit the coolest place in the TARDIS, and the coolest person." She says, I narrow my eyes sceptically.   
"There's no way you've explored the TARDIS enough if you think this is the coolest place" I chuckle.   
"It is to me." She says, smiling brightly.   
"What about the swimming pool? Or the football pitch? Or-" I begin, only to be cut off by her lips against mine.   
"Okay, this room is pretty great." I sigh, she grins.   
"Wait- Pool? Football pitch?" She asks. 

S p l a s h

Yaz's head bobs up out of the warm rippling water, laughing after jumping in and practically landing on me in the process.   
"This is amazing!" She gasps, pushing the soaked hair out of her face.  
I chuckle and swim closer so our lips are barely inches away.  
"You are amazing..." She whispers, pressing a hand against my cheek.   
I smile, pulling her against my body, it's pretty hard to tread water and embrace another person but I continue to hold her close regardless.   
"Have you ever been in love?" Yaz whispers. I think for a moment.  
"I think so... A long time ago..." I answer, Yaz smiles a little.  
"I have, it took me a long time to find her, so long that she must've gotten bored because in the end, she found me." She says, I chuckle and press my lips against hers.   
"I love you, though. I'm sure of that." I tell her as we separate.  
She grins and kisses me again, I beam.   
We continue gazing into each other's eyes for what feels like years.   
"Come on, I'm getting cold." She says after a while, splashing water at my face. I gasp and return the favour, our laughter fills the entire room.

Yaz's POV  
We walk hand in hand through the halls of the TARDIS, towels wrapped around our shoulders over our sopping wet clothes, failing to catch the trails of water droplets we've left behind us. Maybe it's because I'm drenched head to toe in water but it's only now that I'm realising how cold the rooms in the TARDIS are, it pains me to think how lonely it must've been with no one else but the doctor.

I look up, her blonde hair has gone wavy like it always does when it's wet, the little makeup she's learned to apply is slightly smudged under her eyes, yet she still looks incredible.  
She glances up from whatever she was doing and catches my eye.  
"Watcha looking at?" She asks, I take a breath.  
"You. Your - eyes... Your lips..." I sigh.  
"The way your nose crinkles when you smile, and how you wring your hands when you're thinking of a solution to a problem..." I continue.  
She smiles bashfully, scrunching her nose up as she does so.  
"Are you blushing?" I gasp, poking at her ribs playfully. She yelps, swatting my hand away. I catch her forearm and pull her body against mine, brushing some damp strands of blonde hair out of her eyes.

She beams, wrapping her arms around my neck. I rest my hands on her waist and as I do, the lights of the TARDIS dim and a gentle tune begins to play. The Doctor chuckles softly to herself  
"What's this?" I ask, looking around.  
"I think she likes playing wingman" She grins. I roll my eyes, laughing quietly.

"Y'know... I've traveled time and space, been to almost every place you can imagine, seen almost every face and yet I've never fallen in love with anyone as incredible as you..." She sighs.  
I smile, leaning my head against her shoulder, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist as the song continues to play gently around us as we sway slowly.

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear  
Tell me, tell me that you love me too

"The TARDIS couldn't have thought up a less cheesy song to play huh?" I chuckle quietly, The Doctor gasps and pulls away from me quickly in mock offence.  
"Wow, so rude." She says, I roll my eyes and pull her back into my arms, cupping her cheek with my hand.  
I press my lips against hers kissing her deeply. I run my fingers through her hair, grabbing a clump and pulling her head back to kiss her neck. She lets out a small desperate moan as I do so.

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, baby  
Put your head on my shoulder

"Let's go to your room." I pant, she nods desperately, tugging at the collar of my shirt impatiently.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload!!

The Doctor's POV  
I lie besides Yaz, keeping my breathing slow and quiet to she thinks I'm sleeping, which obviously I'm not. My head is filled with too much important stuff. After a short while I'm sure Yaz is asleep, I slide out of bed quietly, trying not to disturb her.  
Once I'm safely out of the bedroom and I know I won't disturb her I dash through the halls of the TARDIS, down to the control room. The newly repaired console of buttons and switches hasn't been behaving quite as it should be, so I get to work.  
As I weld and click and twist, I lose my footing and my extended arm yanks a clump of wires out of the panel. The TARDIS begins to make a loud groaning noise and I sigh, jumping up quickly to see what's happening. Lights begin to flash and the ground shakes, I've really messed up here...

The entire ship jolts, knocking me onto the ground forcefully. The sound of running footsteps leads me to assume the others were woken by the motion.  
"Doctor!? What's going on!?" Yaz yells over the loud rumbling, Ryan and Graham help me stand, though neither of them is particularly stable at the moment either.  
"I don't know... Something came loose and we seem to be going somewhere... I can't control it..." I answer, steadying myself on the console table so I'm not thrown back to the floor.

"Does this happen a lot? The TARDIS just buggering off when it feels like it?" Graham asks, exasperatedly. Before I can answer the TARDIS rumbles louder, shaking violently.  
"Well done! You've upset her now!" I groan.  
"It's okay girl, he didn't mean it." I call, the shaking dies down a little.  
"We're just gonna have to see where it's taking us I guess..." Ryan sighs, I nod.

Yaz's POV  
I stumble to The Doctor's side as the TARDIS jolts violently.  
She dashes around the panel, twirling dials and pulling levers in a manner I can only assume is a desperate attempt at stabilizing the ship.  
Her hair frames her face perfectly, bouncing and flicking around as she turns her head in the direction of the noises coming from around her. I notice she seems upset as she goes about her business, anxious maybe?  
"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She jumps slightly, whipping around to look at me.

"Oh, hi Yaz. Can't talk now." She answers faintly, brushing her hand through her hair at the roots. I place a hand around her waist before she can turn away from me.  
"Doctor, you can talk to me." I say quietly, she shakes her head.  
"No, I have to try and slow us down..." She says, her voice cracking with panic.  
"It's okay, we're all used to a bumpy ride once in a while, take a break, tell me what's going on." I reassure her. She takes a shaky breath, pressing a hand to her temples.

"I just... I can't put you in danger again... You or the others..." She whispers, for the first time ever I see real fear in her eyes, there's no hopeful shimmer that maybe she can get us out of the situation, she just looks afraid.  
"We're gonna be fine, okay? We're smart, and more importantly - you're smart." I say, smiling confidently. A flicker of a smile twitches at the corner of her lips for a moment, only to disappear as the TARDIS crashes to what I can only hope is ground.  
"Well, Land ho'?" Graham says, everyone looks to The Doctor who is staring at a reading on a shimmering hologram screen.

"Go on then, where are we?" Ryan asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The Doctor looks up for the first time since we landed, with an expression I've never seen on her before... Grief.  
"the... the library..." She mutters gravely. We all share confused glances as The Doctor remains still.  
"Now that is terrifying." Ryan says, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I've been here before, three bodies ago..." She shudders, suddenly we're all listening intently.  
"What happened?" I ask carefully.  
"River..." She whispers.

The Doctor's POV  
Everyone is silent, their eyes fixed on me.

Why are we here? How are we here?  
No, we can't stay.  
I turn back around to the console, flicking a few switches and twirling I dial.  
"Woah, aren't you gonna explain who River is? Or how we ended up here?" Graham protests, I shake my head.  
As I pull a lever to start up the TARDIS, a loud whirring starts, only to splutter out.  
"What!? Oh come on!" I gasp, gesturing with my arms.  
"Well if we're stuck here..." I sigh.  
As everyone steps out of the TARDIS, Yaz grabs my hand.  
"What's going on, Doctor, are you okay?" She asks, I force myself to smile brightly.  
"Yeah, course! Don't worry about me." I beam, Yaz bites her bottom lip, she clearly doesn't believe me, but she lets it go.

"So! Welcome to the 51st century! Location, the biggest library in the universe!" I exclaim, twirling around the large entry hall with my arms spread widely.  
"What, so like every book ever written is here?" Ryan asks, I turn on my heels quickly.  
"Exactly right, points for Ryan!" I grin, pointing a finger at him.  
"Hey Doc, how come you're all chipper now, huh?" Graham asks, I clear my throat.  
"Just figured we should make the best out of a bad- well, a situation!" I say, mustering up all my optimism.  
"Well, you lot go off and explore, I have something I need to tend to." I say.  
"Oh! Before you do, this place is kinda massive, put these on" I call before everyone can disperse.

I retrieve three thin wrist bands, handing one to each person.  
"What are these?" Yaz asks, fastening it around her wrist as the others do.  
"They're like trackers, but we can all talk to each other." I explain, Ryan's eyes brighten.  
"Like Apple watches!?" He exclaims, I furrow my brow.  
"I don't know what that is but probably!" I answer, He grins.  
"Okay, nobody do anything stupid, tap your band once to see everyone's locations and twice to communicate, got it?" I say, everyone nods and goes their separate ways. Leaving me, alone in this place once more...

Yaz's POV

I walk through the corridors of the library, all that occupies my mind is The Doctor. What, or who is River? Why was The Doctor so upset when we landed?  
I turn a corner onto a balcony and my breath is snatched from my lungs.  
I'm met with the most beautiful view, overlooking what looks to be a city, completely deserted. Piles of books scatter the floor and bannister around the balcony, as I step closer to admire the view a small, blue book catches my eye.  
The shape reminds me of the TARDIS, I frown, picking it up slowly.  
I trace my fingers against the cover, it doesn't look like a book, the pages are too creased and slightly browned, more like a diary. I flip the pages open and begin reading.

The first page is a list of rules...

____________________________________

#1 the doctor lies.

. . .

#7 never run when you're scared.

. . .

#27 never knowingly be serious

. . .

#408 time is not the boss of you.

____________________________________

The Doctor? Who wrote this? As I flick through the pages curiously there are several sketches of men, one with a sharp jawline and spiked hair, one with fluffy brown hair, a fez and bowtie, and an older man with grey curly hair and sad eyes.  
The words 'My Doctor and his faces' are written beside each drawing. As well as that there are diary entries detailing outings with The Doctor... But this doesn't make sense... I sigh, shoving the diary into my pocket.

The Doctor's POV  
I dash down the halls to the awful place where she uttered her last words, reactivating the gravity lift and taking it all the way down. I turn a corner and I'm back in the room River Song took her last breath.  
"Why am I here!?" I shout, looking around the room desperately.  
Suddenly, a thought pops into my head, it's stupid and might not even be possible, but it's worth a try.  
My fingers brush against the socket I plugged my sonic into to transfer her data so long ago... Maybe, just maybe this could work.  
I click my sonic into place and take a breath before pressing the button. It whirrs softly and makes a clunking sort of sound.

A small orange spark of electricity crackles out of my sonic, zapping my fingers. I yelp, jumping back in surprise.  
I shake it off and take a step back, waiting...  
Nothing.  
"Damnit" I mutter under my breath, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"I tried, River... I just don't know what we're doing here..." I sigh, finally accepting defeat in the same cold, dark room I did, long ago when I let her give up her life...

"River..." A voice says from the shadows beside me. I look up from my shoes to the approaching figure.  
"Yaz..." I sigh, reaching my arms out to her as her face comes into view.  
"That name, again... Who is she?" Yaz asks quietly, stock still waiting for my response.  
"She was... An old friend, gone now, though." I answer.  
She doesn't seem to entirely believe me, but her head nods.  
"Come on, I can't stand to stay in this room another minute." I mumble, taking her hand as we exit the dimly lit concrete room.  
The halls of the Library would've been beautiful under different circumstances, but all I feel is disappointment.

As we walk in silence things between us feel unfamiliar, wrong almost.  
"Are you okay?" Yaz asks, breaking the crushing absence of sound.  
I take a steady breath, considering her question carefully.  
"I will be, this place just brings back bad memories..." I say, Yaz purses her lips.  
"Of River?" She asks, I nod glumly.  
"She meant a lot to you, huh?" She asks, I hesitate.  
Before I can answer I spot something out of the corner of my eye.

Yaz's POV  
The Doctor doesn't respond. Instead, she stares off at some gadgets in the corner of the room.  
"Oh! Yes of course!" The Doctor gasps, skipping on the spot slightly.  
She dashes to something somewhat resembling a cash point and plugs her sonic into a socket.  
"I don't follow-" I say, furrowing my brow confusedly.  
"River Song was saved..." The Doctor mutters under her breath. I decide (like I do most of the time) that it's better to let her get on with it and hope she explains later.  
She taps and types some things into the screen, seemingly random strings of numbers and symbols. There's something about the way she works that hypnotizes me.  
She pulls a lever and takes a step back, staring expectantly at the machine.  
"What is that thing?" I ask, The Doctor doesn't move her eyes away.  
"It's a teleport... Hopefully this will work..." She says, combing her fingers through her short blonde hair. I shuffle my feet, unsure of what to say...  
Suddenly the air starts to shimmer, becoming distorted. I step back in surprise but The Doctor doesn't move, her eyes only open wider, expectant and excited.


End file.
